pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs and Errors
This page is a master list of all known bugs and errors in the latest version of the game. Before reporting a bug, check to see if it is on this list. If you encounter a bug and it is not on here, you are welcome to add it. If at all possible, include a screenshot demonstrating where the bug took place. Pokémon Uranium Bugs Game Breaking Bugs Triggering these bugs can cause players to get stuck, preventing progress. Many of these are avoidable, and the way to avoid it is marked in bold. If you encounter one of these bugs, do not save your game and reload an old save file instead. * Interrupting the 5 trials event at the Snowbank Town Gym, by either losing a battle or leaving, causes the event to become broken, preventing the player from progressing. To avoid this, make sure to save before talking to Theo to start the event. You can still heal and change your party after the 5 trials, before facing the Gym Leader. * In the Nuclear Plant Epsilon sidequest, losing to the boss Trawpint at the end of the quest causes the player to become stuck on the dock on Route 07, unable to move. Make sure to capture or defeat Trawpint. * By surfing in a specific location in Venesi City, you can become stuck underneath a bridge and unable to escape. (screenshot needed) * In various scenarios, saving and closing out the game in the midst of an event, or after getting spotted by an enemy trainer, can cause the game to crash upon loading up again. (hard to replicate, need more specific examples) * The up/down controls can stop functioning in menus (Pokédex, save menu, bag, ...) If this happens, only the lowest option can be selected. This makes it impossible to select items, heal your Pokémon in the Pokécenter or save the game. A workaround is to go to the Pokédex and play with the page up/page down controls. The Pokédex may be the cause of this bug. (needs more information) * Losing to a Nuclear horde at Nuclear Plant Zeta will leave the game in an impassable state. Be sure to save before Nuclear Hordes to have a ready save if this occurs * Trying to surf into the boat from Bealbeach is possible and makes you able to surf on the ground. Then only water pokemons can be caught until you go back into water / enter a room. (Kinda funny) http://imgur.com/a/5C7Sh Crashing Bugs Some of the more obvious bugs, these are often very simple errors but cause the game to freeze and an error message to be displayed. The player will have to reload their last save. These bugs are usually avoidable. * On Route 15, an item ball behind the fisherman (Eviolite) causes the game to crash when interacted with. Fixed in 1.0 * In Venesi City, if you stand on the lowest possible tile (behind the wall) while walking past the Ratsy, you may be locked in the cut-scene where the Ratsy runs behind the building. Fixed in 1.1 (Coming Soon!) * Locking your computer (with windows+L) will make the game crash http://imgur.com/a/TRW8g * Crashes when nicknaming a Pokemon hatched from an egg. Don't nickname Pokemon when they hatch -- you can change their names at the Name Rater in Nowtoch City. * Sometimes when fishing, an error message will pop up once the Pokémon is caught, causing the game to crash. *An error may occur in the battle against the ninja in the Championship. Fixed in 1.0.1 Save File Related * There is an issue with 4.0 being backwards compatible with save files from v3.1 and before. The game crashes on attempting to load the save file. To avoid this, rename your old save file (found in C:\User\My Saved Games\Pokemon Uranium\Uranium.rxdata) to anything else, or otherwise move or delete it. Battle Related Issues with the game's battle system. * The AI has difficulty with certain moves and will fail to attack. This has been known to happen with Gligar and Brailip. * Rest doesn't work, it just skips the player's turn. Fixed in 1.0 * Light Screen causes the enemy trainer to stop attacking. * Some issues with probability of moves and abilities (eg. OHKO moves like Sheer Cold and on-hit abilities like Flame Body) * Curse does not raise defense and attack. * It is possible for people to call during the wild Pokémon encounter animation. This will delay the animation until the call ends. * Nucleon fails to effectively use Last Resort: http://prnt.sc/cfuy6y * Torment will lock the target in an endless loop if it uses a two-turn attack like Dig. If there is no way to damage the opponent, the game must be reset. * Fallout instead summons a Thunderstorm. Fixed in 1.0.4 *Using a Poké Ball after using fly in a double battle traps the user of Fly in the semi-invulnerable state. *Expunge will instead summon a Fallout. *Dazzling Gleam (move) hits only one foe in Double battles. Graphical errors Includes: sprite errors, map mistakes (eg. walking on water), display bugs, etc. Screenshots are great here! * Sheldon lacks walking sprites, so his character sprite disappears when it moves. Fixed in 1.0 * If swimming trainer approaches you while you're on land, you can select him/her after the battle. It will ask if you want to surf. If you answer yes, you surf on the land, and the trainer's text is displayed. It then becomes possible to surf on that land and even for wild Pokemon to attack you while you're surfing there. Example: http://prntscr.com/9go91l * Skip trainers in 6th (Psychic) Gym by stepping into pillar here: http://prntscr.com/9imlp7. The game slides you here, where you can step up on more, slide to the left, step up, slide to the right, and the arrow hops you right to the gym leader. Fixed in 1.0 * Trying to change the Speech Frame causes the text color to become a hard-to-read gray. (The option to change the speech frame has since been removed.) * On Route east of Route 7, attempting to move down on this square blocks movement. Example: http://prntscr.com/bagd64 Fixed in 1.0 * On the border between Routes 5 and 12, if you pause the game to look at a menu option that changes the screen and then go out of the pause menu, any part of your sprite that crosses the other side of the route border will not be displayed. http://prnt.sc/c6lwl9 * On route 12 there is a strip of 3 vertical blocks of water that cannot be passed through http://i.imgur.com/Ww8kPci.gifv Fixed in 1.1 (Coming Soon!) * When entering Comet Cave the cave may become dark. Screenshot of the front entrance of Comet Cave: http://i.imgur.com/GzJ4Hp6.png * Berry bushes may randomly turn invisible. http://i.imgur.com/wi46jRm.png * This nurse doesn't turn when speaking from below (on the ship). http://i.imgur.com/NXmklib.png * The sailor clips through the wall when leaving the Vinoville Lake Ferry. http://i.imgur.com/jv2zI4o.png * The player's head can go through Venesi City's bridges. http://imgur.com/a/flcM1 * In the last room of The Labyrinth, there is an empty space near the exit door. http://imgur.com/a/JoK0s GTS, Wonder Trade & Virtual Trainer Errors involving the game's online features. * Game crashing error when interacting with GTS attendants without internet connection. Game Client Issues Errors with getting the game to run properly on people's computers. * Clicking on the game program icon sometimes doesn't launch the game. (Not sure, but it might have to do with RMXP runtime packages.) Text Bugs * When getting attacked from bugs http://i.imgur.com/yNaEjcE.png Fixed in 1.1 (Coming Soon!) Miscellaneous Bugs that don't fit into any other category. * Resetting the game by pressing F12 may sometimes cause the game to not start back up again. * Canceling out of the PC while holding a Pokémon deletes that Pokémon. Fixed in 1.01 * Rest House on Route 15 has wild Pokémon inside. Fixed in 1.0 * Picnicker in Route 5 follows your sprite around after battle -- harmless, but spooky! * In the water gym, there is a room with a blonde haired girl in the bottom right. If you move east as you enter the room, you can walk through the wall & over the water. * Collecting more than 99 berries causes the amount of berries in your bag to roll over. Category:Meta